The marvelous adventures of Martin Shaw: So this is love?
by mpowers045
Summary: Martin is back and a new adventure awaits for him! At sea, he found an old man and he told him that Dawg, the son of his mother's evil cousin attacked his ship and took a piece that will lead him to another world so they pursue Dawg and followed him, so during his first visit, Martin will learn the meaning of love when he lay his eyes on a raven haired heiress of beauty.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The first crossover of the movie Cutthroat island and Legend of Korra and it is a sequel to the story of the female protagonist's son called The marvelous adventures of Martin Shaw and so you know I do not own the movie or the show but I own Martin so enjoy PS To those that didn't read The marvelous adventures of Martin Shaw, must read it to catch up.**

* * *

 **1692 in a French fort**

"Oh damn." Muttered a young man of nineteen with short black hair and brown eyes in a fine buttoned black coat whose neck was wrapped in a noose.

"Martin Harry Shaw." shouted a French officer with a scroll he hold out. " You are sentence to death by hanging for the seduction of governor Allender's daughter Amelia." Martin winked at the seventeen year old woman with blonde hair in a fancy dress while fanning and she sighed dreamily at that wink but that only increases the governor's anger.

"Have you anything to say before you passed on to the next world?"

"Yes I do." He began to explain. "These allegations you claimed are greatly exaggerated, it was more less than just heavy bedding with a brief moment of penetration." The crowed gasped with disgust at what he said.

"Disgusting!" Exclaimed Governor Allender with a face that despises anything.

Everyone chanted HANG HIM! repeatedly.

"May god have a mercy on your soul."

Martin closed his eyes for being ready and as the executioner pull the leaver, a shot was fired at the noose as the trapdoor was opened and that shot cut the line.

"Perfect timing." Martin comment in his thought.

A musketeer ran to him and swing his sword at him but unfortunately it cut Martin's bonds and Martin knocked the musketeer out cold with a quick punch. Martin took the sword from his unconscious foe and ran out of the gallows and ran to a wagon, he pushed the driver off and man the reins.

"Close the gates!" shouted the officer.

The gates were about to close and Martin was almost there.

"Come on boys, don't fail me now!" He urged the horses as he whipped the reins twice.

To everyone's amazement including the governor, the wagon successfully made out of the gates and it was a tight squeeze.

"Don't just stand there you imbecils!" Governor Allender snapped. "After him!"

Musketeers mount up and began the pursuit. Martin turned and saw the mounted musketeers so to his luck, he made it to town. He stand up and smiled.

"Au revoir." He grabbed a passing sign to hang on.

Then he climbed up and went up on the roof of a building and ran to the edge to jump and rolled to a balcony and when he landed, he heard female sounding gasps. He got up and saw a group of high class girls around seventeen or nineteen surprised.

"Bonjour dames." He bowed as the girls giggled at the young pirate's politeness.

Then they hear footsteps, so the girls decided to help Martin for they don't care if he is a pirate for he still handsome, so they hid him in a wall divider as two musketeers came in.

"We are looking for Martin Shaw." said one of the two musketeers.

The girls shake their heads for no as they left, Martin came out.

He took a rose from a vase. "Au revoir ladies." He tossed the rose as one of the girls caught it.

Martin ran to the balcony to climb down and the girls sighed dreamily when Martin left. Martin reached the ground and turned left and right to be sure that the musketeers aren't here until now.

"There he is!"

"Shit!" Martin grunt.

Martin ran through the alleyway and saw a dancing party and decided to hide there but not until the two musketeers saw him and follow him without Martin noticing.

Martin went to the party that was surrounded by dancing couples and Martin turned and saw the two musketeers so he saw a young lady of eighteen with brown in white dress with a blue bonnet.

"Care to dance mademoiselle?" He asked.

"Oui." She said as she take his hand.

So when they started to dance, the musketeers saw him.

"There he is!"

Martin heard one so as he did a spin on his partner then he did a punch in the gut and kick in the head as he catch his partner. Then he did the step by step and elbowed the other musketeer hard and as he hoist her partner up, the musketeers were recovered and charge at him in the same but not until they were knocked out by Martin while spinning his partner around.

Everyone clapped at this display and as Martin put his partner down, he loop his arms around hers and kissed.

"I will not forget this." She said after breaking the kiss.

"I know."

After that dance, Martin made it to the docks and sees his quartermaster Brian Gale crossing his arms while shaking his head with a displeased look on his face.

"Hey! I can't help it if I'm irresistible to girls." Martin defend.

"Sometimes I always wondered will the captain ever had feelings for one?" Gale thought.

* * *

 **Caribbean sea**

At sea, a ship with a figurehead of a stallion was sailing and in the captain's cabin was an old man in a brown frock and black boots with long white hair and short full beard was looking at an old woven necklace with sadness in his eyes, it is as though if it might been a love memento.

"Kalila." He sighed sadly. "If only I had the pieces together, I could come back to you." He was snapped out of it when he hear booming sounds then one of his men came in with panic written all over his face.

"Captain Bloom! We're under attack!"

"By who?"

"Don't know sir but this ship had black sails."

"So what Aang predict is true." He thought as go to his desk drawer and pulled out something wrapped in cloth. "Take this and make sure no one from that ship gets it." He instructed as he gave it to him.

"Aye sir." He ran to find a place to hide.

"I always knew this day will come to this." He said to himself as took out his cutlass and two pistols.

He maybe an old dog, but he had been a pirate all his life. So he rush outside staring at the nightmarish sight.

"Gun crew at the ready!" He shouted.

Unfortunately the gun crew were killed by the upcoming blast and the invading ship with black sails and a hound figurehead seem to be coming and Captain Bloom know one thing that ship is going to do.

"Prepare yourselves lads!" He shouted. "We are about to be boarded!"

He got both of pistols ready as everyone armed themselves to the teeth, he shot one of the pirates that are swinging from the enemy ship and shot another and he readied himself with his cutlass for he still has the energy to fight these lily livered sea slugs till kingdom comes.

But unfortunately, the battle did not last for that ship they are facing, is crewed by around a hundred men. After the rouges boarding was successful, they round up a few survivors including Captain Bloom.

"Captain Benjamin Bloom I presume?" He saw a young man of twenty in coat black as the ship's sails with short buzz dark hair coming down from the ship and Ben would guessed that he is the captain of this scum of a crew.

"Who are you?!" He demanded.

"Dawg Brown the second, captain of the Black Hound." He noticed Ben's shocked look as if it is though he know that name. "I did a little research on you, you and your brothers once sailed with my great grandfather and you met his sons including my grandfather Dawg." Ben nodded as a yes. "I have a something you're familiar with." What he pull out of his pocket was a flat circular object with one piece missing and Ben was shocked.

"The Shi-gon stone." He uttered and what shocked him the most? "You killed my brothers!"

"I only killed three of your brothers." Dawg corrected him. "Your brother Fred was already dead when I found him and I found his journal and the piece and I learned about you and your brothers voyage to another world."

"So you're the one Aang predicted." Ben said with realization.

"That depends on what you mean you by that." Dawg pretend to not understand.

"You know damn well!" Ben said angrily. "You want to obtain the power!"

"Quite correct." Dawg nodded. "So where is the piece?"

"Lost it" Ben lied.

"Captain!" Dawg turned to see one of his men coming towards him with something wrapped in cloth. "I went to all and I was attacked by one of Bloom's men and when I killed him, he was holding this." Dawg take the object from him.

"Lost it huh?" He smirked as he unwrapped the object. "At last, I have all the pieces now all I need is to travel to the other world and getting help from your friend the avatar."

Ben elbowed one of his captors hard and knee the other one and the rest ran after him but the old sea dog dived into the water as they are about to shoot.

"Don't waste your fire!" Dawg stopped his crew. "Let the sea have him." As he went back to his ship. "Take whatever you can find and when you're done, burned it!"

The Avenger was now burn to cinders and Ben came out of the water when the Black Hound is gone, Ben climbed on broken board and use it as a raft.

"I will not let that lunatic gain the power." He looked to the woven necklace. "I still promised you that I will return to you, all I need is a ship."

Ben knew it is hopeless for he had been stranded and sleeping but little did he know, that he would soon be a guest to ship that is coming towards him.

* * *

 **So you properly wondered the same thing Gale is right? About will Martin ever had feelings for a girl so I will be working on the next chapter so until that time read and review, drink up me hearties yo ho!**


	2. Chapter 2

On the deck of the Sly Fox was Martin's orangutan companion in a light brown britches and a white shirt with a red vest named Harry and when he saw some figure in the water, he hooted wildly.

"What is it Harry?" Martin said when he came up to his pet.

Harry point with his arm and Martin gasped at what he saw.

"Man overboard!" He shouted.

After they got the figure at what it appears to be an old man on board so as Dr Sid examined the old man.

"This fellow has been passed out while drifting at sea." Sid informed.

"Put him in my cabin." Martin ordered.

So after the old man was placed on Martin's bed, Martin have heard the old man's mumble mostily one word that Martin guessed that the old man was mumbling a name that is unfimilar, Kalila. And then five hours later, he finally woke up.

"Where am I?" The old man said groggily.

"The Sly Fox, my ship." He answered. "And I'm the captain, what's your name?"

"Benjamin Bloom, former captain of the Avenger and you are?"

"Shaw, Martin Shaw, Captain Shaw actually."

And then it hit Ben in his mind. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Morgan Adams would ya?"

"Yes she's my mother, why?" Martin asked suspiciously.

"Because I know her grandfather." Ben answered. "Me and my four brothers once sailed with him."

So the former pirate captain explains him about him and his brothers traveling to another world where people can move elements with their hands called bending, the avatar and an ancient power and Martin had question.

"So who is this Kalila?"

Now Ben looked down in sorrow. "A girl that I fell in love with in the other world. Before reaching the island, me brothers and I were resting at a little island port then one night after we left a tavern, we heard a scream and we saw a young woman running in terror, clothes half torn with two men on her heels, my brothers scared away the rappers while I wrapped her with my coat and when I got a close look at her, she was beautiful with her light tan skin, her dark brown hair and light green eyes." The old sea dog sighed and continued. "So anyway as I wrapped her with my coat, she told she was now scared to be on her own so I offered her to walk home and while escorting her, we talked."

Ben kept telling the story of his romance and Martin have thought of his encounter with the girls he met and none of them that the young pirate captain call love and then when the pirate veteran told him about his "First time" with Kalila, he face turned more sorrow then ever. "So before we sailed away, I gave her my ruby ring so she would never forget me and then she gave me this necklace." He showed Martin his love memento. "So this day we guarded the secret but Aang had vision that someone will unite the pieces and take the power for his own dark purpose." As he finished, Martin was at awe and yet horrified so he had a question.

"How did you end up on a board?"

"My ship was attacked by the monster that had been foretold, Dawg."

"Dawg!?" Martin yet realized something that was years ago. "It was him! He killed Hawke!" Exclaimed in his thought.

"Aye it was him, he killed my brothers and he thought I died in the sea so I need your help lad." Ben pleaded. "The fate of two worlds would be in our hands now."

To answer his question, Martin stood up. "I will help you prevent Dawg." As he turned around he slyly smiled and thought. "Who knows? There might be some girls in the other world who would like to get a piece of a dashing rogue like me."

* * *

 **I know this is short but I have been relaxing during the holidays and my birthday so will Martin ever learn to love a girl? Well that we shall see, so until that time read, rate and review**


End file.
